The present invention relates to the field of swimming pool accessories and more specifically the present invention relates to buoyant or floating chairs. There are a number of devices for sale on the market that use an inflatable air bladder to float a user as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,344. These devices are easily manufactured and inexpensive but are always in danger of being popped or leaking air. There are many devices that float a user above the water line that should not be compared to the present invention since the present invention floats the majority of the user's body below the water line. There are some inventions that incorporate buoyant closed cell foam tubing over a rigid frame as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,998,031, but do not incorporate lengths of rope that affix to the rigid frame members that are weaved through the hollow of straight, rigid, tube members and or closed-cell foam tube sections to form a flexible and adjustable support assembly that serve to cradle and support the weight of a user as the back and seat of a reclined chair would. Other inventions such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,561 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,036 use a buoyant pool noodle inserted into a fabric webbing with no structural members. Any fabric webbing has the disadvantage of having to be cut, sewn and seamed which means more manufacturing time will be necessary in production. The obvious benefits that all of these products would strive to be able to offer, are ease of manufacturing, use of inexpensive materials, small or collapsible size for shipping, design appeal, functionality and durability as well as variations in style, function and characteristics that create wide ranging appeal. Most, if not all of the conventional floating chairs are missing at least one of the afore-mentioned benefits.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an easily built and inexpensive floating chair. It is another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible floating chair for easy storage and shipment. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a floating chair with variations in style and function that would better appeal to a wide market. It is finally an object of the present invention to provide a functional and durable floating chair that is designed to be customized by the user, to that user's own specifications.